


斜阳里

by Oct1st



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct1st/pseuds/Oct1st
Summary: 大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。
Relationships: 嘉羿/何昶希, 嘉羿/林陌
Kudos: 2





	斜阳里

01

下学回家路上，我正骑着脚踏车，满兜子风呼啦啦往里灌，濡在背上的汗都被刮落了，空留一背的水意。云姨正端着一脸盆水往门口的石阶上泼，意图能凉快些许，遥遥瞧见我就大喊起来：“小星，今天怎么这么晚？你何叔在家里盼着呢，你这小子又去哪里野？快快回去，免得他再拿竹竿子抽你！”

我听闻这话反倒故意蹬慢了，满不在乎道：“他那把老骨头，抽人都没力气了，我还怕不成？”

云姨啐了一口：“狼心狗肺的，心肝都被狗叼啦？这么些年怎么就捂不热！”

满阶湿淋淋的水折出太阳光，好不刺眼，我眯着眼，云姨怀里那只搪瓷盆底的大鲤鱼晃成一大团血块，就快跳出来挣入水里了。车轮子踏过去，一道蜿蜒的水痕拖在我身后直到家门口，云姨还在背后骂骂咧咧：“嗐，这秋老虎！都几点钟了太阳还杵在日头，是要热煞人呀！”

我跳下车，把脚踏车随便一丢，推开门，门上的纱窗破了一个大口子，哀哀垂下来，我已经受了一个夏天的罪，蚊蝇也知道吃好粮食，看不上老何头那一身风干的烂肉，专知道挑我叮。

满屋子又熏又呛的烟臭爬出来，顷刻就盖住了我身上的太阳味儿，老何咳得快把地震碎了，还不知消停。我和他讲不通道理，干脆教他自作孽去。

老何歪在家里唯一一张破凉席上，身后的灰墙全是黑点子，远看像是被拍死的虫尸，十分恶心，实际上是他灭烟头时熏的。他那把骨头从汗黄的背心里露出来，瘦得称不了几斤，一张嘴便和个破风箱一样。我最不愿同他吵架，伤耳朵，说不了两句他又要咳，前两日王大夫刚来家里看过，开了几副方子，说他痨病已经入了膏肓，治也治不得了，不知道能活到哪天。约乎两年前他就被王大夫下了死期，谁知道贱命一条，哆哆嗦嗦就过来，照旧两天差我去买包烟，连嗓子都被熏哑了，我离他近了吸一吸鼻子都觉得头晕目眩。

“小星，小星……”老何差着他那口破锣嗓子喊我，跟阴间来的索命鬼似的。

我本想草草吃完饭去床上躺着，这要命的热气搅得人心烦气躁，什么也没心思干。谁知道老何今天不知怎么，兴致上来，从床底摸出来两瓶白酒，就着花生米自顾自喝了起来。我说：“你不要命啦——”

他才喝了一口，满是沟壑的脸就涨得通红，那条疤像爬虫一样，从眉头横到嘴唇，随着笑容蠕动起来：“我这老命一条，今朝不快活，哪还盼得到明天啦？小星，你今天上学怎么样？要好好念书，何叔养不了你几天啦，我去阎王老子那多支来几年阳寿，就是盼着你快点念完书，待我下去了，是要受酷刑的……”

我最见不得他说这些，挣扎着坐起来，故意把床吱出好大声响。老何原本脾气很不怎么样，今天喝醉了，却意外的和蔼起来，毫不在意我的叛逆，乐呵呵地说：“小星，你长大了，还愿不愿意听何叔讲故事啦？从前你睡觉前总缠着我要讲……”

我没理会他，又咣地躺下去，翻身面向那面被烟头烫满的墙。床紧里还掉了一线灰，全是墙上落下来的，老何闻不得这个，总是我睡里头。

见我不回，他自顾自地讲了起来：“你多幸福呀，小星，你什么也没见识过，被困在那头的乐园里哩！学校是个好地方，教你两耳不闻窗外事，一心沉迷在青春里快活，你什么也没见识过……还以为出了校园就能继续快活下去，好天真的小子，你以为这都是你应得的哪？是我把我的借给你了呀，你欠我的怕是这辈子都还不清咯……我和你差不多大的时候，都辗转流浪过几千公里了，这辈子绕着咱这小地方都赶不上，我那个只会赌的臭老爹，欠了人家一屁股债，我娘早受不了跑了，留我一个孽种，跟着他这个王八东躲西藏，后来我也跑了，我搭上人家一辆运货的车，在货箱里待了三天，到西安去了，出来时就快要饿死了，被没良心的司机丢到路边，被我师傅救了……可还不如不救，干脆让我死得年轻体面一点，我本来以为不用再受罪了，谁曾想这才是开始哩！快活的日子也有一些，我们的乐园和你们不一样，厉害人物多得是，你哪里见识过呀，小星，你什么都不懂，你多幸福呀……”

我听闻过一些街坊流言，说老何年轻时是卖屁股的，实际上前些年他还壮健一些时还在做这勾当，我那时小，吓得在一边哇哇哭，他也从来不避讳我，只有嫖客不耐烦了才会把我送去云姨家住一晚。我心生鄙夷，却对他那些绝口不提的前尘往事好奇起来，假装心不在焉，却竖尖了耳朵。

老何说两句就要咳几嗓子，吼得外边儿的野狗都开始狂吠，听得人好费力气，我从未听他说过这么多话，“莲湖公园，你没见过真是可惜了，朱元璋儿子建的哪，脚下就是承天门，好不风光，一到夏天莲花满得都要溢出来了……不过，我要跟你讲的不是这个，是莲花池子边儿的孤魂野鬼，你可别怕，主角儿是个达官显贵的儿子，还是美国回来的哪，黄先生年纪轻轻便借着他老子的人脉生意做的风生水起，实属这么多年我见过最厉害的人物了，剩下的嘛，就都是和我同类的人啦，希希，你听说过这个名字么？呵，休说你了，我都太久未曾提起来了……”

02

黄先生叫黄嘉新，初来没两天就传遍了园子里每个人的耳朵，却从来没人敢直呼其名。大家都说黄先生风流倜傥，一表人才，厉害着哩！

茉茉从一家酒馆打工时撞见了黄先生，被他一眼瞧中了，带回去风流一夜，光溜溜进去，揣了一兜的钞票出来，这还不算什么，茉茉把黄先生留下的袖扣显摆了一圈，上头镶得几颗碎钻石比日头的太阳还要晃眼，引得园子里的人好不艳羡。人人都教他当了去，说这东西留不得，贱料子配宝石，可不是徒招灾祸，茉茉却舍不得，说是黄先生的信物。师傅骂骂咧咧：“黄先生哪看得上你这个小航航子？别净白日发梦惹人笑话，一心想着攀高枝，些个老相好都入不了你眼了？”

他跟他老子从山东过来，已经住了几十年，却还是一嘴的山东话，听起来十分惹人发笑。

茉茉果真被那个钻石袖扣勾走了魂去，可黄先生却如沉水的石子，连个回音都不再有了。师傅还是疼他，见不得茉茉这个鬼样子，不知怎么要到了黄先生要去的一个派对的两张请柬，叫茉茉找人一块儿去。茉茉拿黄先生给的钱买了几件新衣服，大家都没几件体面行头，也就希希最近搭上的干爹出手阔绰，天凉之后他总挂着那身鸟毛似的大氅在公园里扭着腰走来走去，骚包的要死。

派对开在宴请外宾的豪华酒店，十足的洋人做派，大厅金碧辉煌，连请来的管乐队都个个西服笔挺，鼓着腮帮子正滴滴答答。天顶悬着一盏琉璃吊灯，黄先生正在灯正下方，流光溢彩，仿佛整个人镀了层金边儿，他一身法国制的高级西服，戴着劳力士的那只手正捏着高脚杯的颈子，里面晃着猩红的酒液，身边簇拥着各式各样堆起来的笑脸。也不怪茉茉被勾了魂去，莲花池子里的小杂鱼哪曾见过这等光景？

茉茉贪杯，一进去便瞅见了上好的酒水，一杯斟了一杯，黄先生的俊脸都早抛到九霄云外去，希希在一边儿劝也不肯听，“黄先生见不见得到又如何？见到了也瞧不上我的，今朝有酒今朝醉，这种开眼界的机会有几次？我先快活一遭是了！”

黄先生身边总蝇蝇缠着一圈人，筑起的人墙把他的影子都吞没了，茉茉遥遥望着，神色哀痛，又念起师傅的那番话，添酒添的更频。红酒后劲大，待到管乐队悄声撤下，放着舞曲的唱机顶上，方才还端正的宴席顷刻变成了舞池，他却连腿都站不住了。希希把他扶到角落坐下，见他神色落寞，不好再说甚。茉茉也自觉扫兴，道：“你自己去玩吧，不用管我。”说罢便撑着肘瞌睡起来。

希希一人意兴阑珊，被唱机顶得耳朵发痛，摸着溜圆的肚皮溜出去透口气，酒店后面还有个大花园，夜深了，满地都是婆娑的树影，两侧暖黄的灯从缝隙间透下来。希希趿拉着那双鞋底开了胶的小皮鞋，低头去看，上头满是磨搔了的印子，大氅又肥又大，落到地上的影子看起来头重脚轻，像只鸵鸟。正漫不经心走着，听闻身后一声笑，回头却看黄先生正站在树影深处独自吸烟。

希希脾气直，走过去便问：“你笑什么？”

黄先生露出一个狡黠的笑容，和方才宴会上谦逊有礼的样子大不同，像被月亮剥了那层虚假的皮囊。

黄先生说：“笑你穿得像个红毛丹。”

他话头带刺，笑得却并不伤人，轻浮的话也说的十分讨人喜欢。希希借着那豆虚弱的火光看清他的脸，比远观时还要俊、还要俏，天上的星子掉下来，坠入他的眼里，比方才大厅里流光溢彩的水晶灯闪烁得更加强烈，在灯光照不见的暗处也熠熠生辉。

希希哼声道：“什么是红毛丹？大家分明都说我像火烈鸟。”

黄先生笑起来嘴角咧得很开，似乎从来不介意掩饰快乐的神气，“红毛丹……你没吃过么？是一种热带的水果，非要说的话，就和你现在一模一样。至于火烈鸟么……这么说也未尝不可。但还是少信那些漂亮话，中听不中用。”

希希幽幽地看着他，两人谁也没说话，半晌，黄先生率先拿下嘴里的烟，轻吐了一口云雾，问道：“要来一口么？”

他分明不会抽烟，却还是接下了，一口气吸进嗓子，呛得直咳嗽，顿时把烟甩开，火星子落到软塌塌的草坪里，挣扎了一瞬就灭了。十一月，遍地荒芜，只剩一小截灰黄的草梗，像是将死的人奋力地从地里扒出来，却连最后的生机都借不得了。

黄先生笑了笑，又从西装裤袋里拿出烟点了一支，还是外文包装的洋烟。“既然不会就不要勉强，”黄先生说着，凑近过来环住他，紧拍了几下希希的背，背后来看像是一个亲昵的拥抱，“待下次什么时候有机会，我教你。”

希希被困在他怀里，像陷入一个无形的囹圄，这一刻他突然顿悟了派对上茉茉的那个眼神。可他不同，他想，不入虎穴焉得虎子，他从来不逃。于是他昂起脖子，很高傲地说：“我不要跟你学吸烟，我倒要尝尝红毛丹是个什么东西。”

黄先生闻言失笑。他初知道红毛丹这新鲜玩意儿还是去年在海南，自己都没吃过几次，隆冬时节的北方哪里去寻这个？但显然醉翁之意不在酒，于是他也无意奉酒，点头说好便是。

希希见他微微颔首，粲然一笑，拨开他拿烟的那只手，勾着脖子便吻了上去。黄先生的第二根烟也被他信手丢开，也没恼，低着头任他咬，皮鞋底不动声色地碾灭了地上还留了半截的烟头。黄先生捏住希希的颈子，像捏住荡着红酒的玻璃高脚杯一样，他想这人可不只是身上着了火，眼睛、嘴唇、灵魂都滚烫得像是从沸水里捞出来、被夹火钳烙过，第一次有人令他感到害怕。希希是比高脚杯更易碎的小玻璃，那把骨头一旦摔到地上就要香消玉殒，因此黄先生必须紧紧抓住他、小心谨慎地不让他掉下去才行。

03

茉茉知道黄先生抛下自己和希希好上，又酩酊了好几日，十分低落，人人听了都免不得要碎嘴一句，就连师傅口中都没什么好话，骂希希一把贱骨头，撬墙角的本事倒是厉害。

希希从黄先生暂租的公寓住了几天，黄先生带他去高级餐馆吃饭，还带他去民生百货，为他买了件狐狸毛的皮草，为他亲自换上崭新的皮鞋。黄先生是极会宠人的，十一月他想吃冰淇淋，黄先生就亲自驾车，跑半个城区去买回来，回来时冰淇淋还是化了，塔尖都融倒了，一小滩奶白色的甜水淋在最顶上，黄先生先把它挖去，把剩下冰的给他吃。他舔吮希希的胸膛时也是这种感觉，希希敞开怀像是兜了满襟的雪花，白得像从雪水里泡了七七四十九天炼出来的，那双桃花眼一弯，甜水就从中淌下来，流经他的每一根血管。

希希当了几天不知人间几何的快活神仙，终于被黄先生放出来，他带着那身新行头，好不风光地回了园子去。可惜人人都不欢迎他，就连与他交好的姚弛见了他都直摇头：“你不该这样，不该这样啊……”

茉茉坐在凉亭里，整个人被一只动物的皮毛裹住，和黄先生送给他的那件看起来七成相似，那张巴掌脸都要看不见了。他眯着眼睛，不知在看何处，“我不责怪你，希希，黄先生喜欢谁，我们哪有什么办法？既然你要跟他，就好好跟，莫要再耍你那套娇蛮脾气，把人作跑了又来后悔。”

茉茉比谁都看得开，一早便去把那个钻石袖扣当了，置办了一身新行头，黄先生变成雪泥上一道误落的鸿爪，很快又被新雪纷纷扬扬盖住了。师傅教他们都不许再这样张扬，近日南街巷子口好些人被抢了钱，人人都穷疯了，谋财害命的恶徒越来越多了。

大家却都浑不在意：“我这破财，这贱命，谁肯来收呢……”

黄先生有意在西安长期发展，一留就是个把月，和希希做了好一阵羡煞旁人的鸳鸯眷侣，黄先生忙公务打电话，希希就去厨房给他张罗餐食。人人听了都要咋舌，那个心比天高的希希竟也有一日给人洗手作羹汤！希希的傲是人人皆知的，不过他长得好，也有这资本，追在屁股后头想教他认爹的少说也一大把，希希比那笼里的小金丝雀儿还挑嘴，正眼看人都不看，也不少人在背后骂他小婊子一个，一个卖货还抬起架子了，不还是看哪枝富贵傍哪枝，如今跟了黄先生，立刻和上个老干爹翻脸不认人，连着过去那些相好也断了，真以为黄先生能养他一辈子哪！黄先生青年才俊，前途光明，也就是玩玩，哪是能长长久久的，人人都说希希这回看走了眼，也是报应来了。

希希很少再来公园里，他和姚弛本在醉仙楼后头共租一间房，后来姚弛跟了张先生，他跟了黄先生，待飞鸟各投林，房子便也退了。

小年快到时姚弛叫他出来去看电影，《冰山上的来客》，当年的新片，影院座无虚席，散场后已是凌晨，他们又走回公园来。公园里的路灯二十米一盏，惨淡得像是冥火，满庭光溜溜的树随着风你摇我晃，鬼影幢幢，全都变成了魑魅魍魉要把人吞入肚中。冬天的晚上是公园最冷清的时节，莲花池子里只剩下荷叶梗，唯有几枝上头还挂着柄缺残的叶子，枯黄像是瘟疫似的散开，沾了一点，便是一片。

姚弛踢踏着地上的碎石子，问：“希希，黄先生待你好么？”

希希点点头，却不忍心看他眼睛似的，头撇向别处：“实话说，我总觉得这些都不该是我的，是我从茉茉那里偷来的。我没什么脸再觍着和他像往日一样好了。”

姚弛宽慰道：“是黄先生喜欢你，才对你好。你就是你，倘若换成茉茉，便是另一番结果了。”

希希听完却笑了，他的眼珠黑溜溜的，比黑夜还黑，泛着幽微的光，黢黑沉寂的夜里咯咯的笑声听起来十分可怖，宛如一只凄切的艳鬼在号哭：

“你怎么知道我就是我？”

他那双美艳的桃花眼摄魂似的勾过来，悲哀攀上夜色的脊梁，将一切笼罩，姚弛觉得脖子都被他掐住似的，被问在原地，久久说不出话。他这时才隐约知道，希希丢掉的可不是人们口中那份可有可无的高傲，他们这一把轻骨头，教人捧得再高又能高到哪儿去？但凡落了地，便是一地的断骨碎肉，死无全尸，他们想要活，便只能从无数只想要桎梏住他们的手掌里挣脱出来，拖着残羽，做一只永不落地的鸟。

缘是希希路过书房时窥听到黄先生最近有意在西安置一套房产，心中暗喜，黄先生一贯宠他没边儿，有求必应，他近来也愈发恃宠而骄，这回便推门进去，嗔笑道：“你难不成真要从这建爱巢不成？”

黄先生扣上电话，却脸色一冷，“谁教你擅自进来的？”

黄先生一贯和善风趣，很少对他甩脸，这回却不知怎么触到逆鳞。近来是敏感时期，谁都不敢太铺张招摇，偏偏这些小浪蹄子被捧一捧就骄纵上天，也不怕警察进到承天门把人一窝端了。希希碰了壁，又是犟脾气，转身就跑了，黄先生端端正正坐在书桌后的皮椅子上，冷脸看着他摔门离开，动都不曾动过。

希希无处可去，才发觉自己早成了黄先生笼中的小雀，更加心寒，最后还是觍着脸去茉茉那借了两天，好在茉茉的恨来的快去的也快，早不与他芥蒂。

三九刚过，天寒地冻，茉茉的屋子却没烧煤，他整个人缩在被里，只冒出一个毛茸茸的头，嘴里含着一根细细的美丽牌香烟，一边吞云吐雾一边道：“黄嘉新哪来的通天本事，能圈住园子里最野的鸟。”

希希缩在床脚，把玩着他的烟盒子，上面是几个漂亮女人的图画，里面还有《红楼梦》的小画片，画了元春在山环佛寺净手焚香那一回，右上角题了“苦海慈航”四个大字。希希身上还披着那件前干爹手里刮来的火红大氅，寒意却还是逼进骨头，只觉得手脚都要被冻掉，胸膛里那颗活蹦乱跳的心早死了七成，“你当初不也是一眼就被圈住了么，他有什么本事，你还不清楚？”

茉茉那双眼弯得活似初八的弦月：“我清楚他的本事，更清楚你。”说罢从被窝里拱起来，把那口烟塞进希希嘴里，又让出旁边的铺位，“等哪天翅膀真被折了，想飞出去就晚咯。”

希希这回却无师自通似的，没再被烟呛到，一口热烟顺着喉管咽下去，烧进肺里，他钻进暖和的被中，那块儿地方早被茉茉的体温捂暖了。他慢慢地吸了一口，又吸了一口，长长地吐出一段缥缈的沉雾，黄先生没教给他的，茉茉教给他了，那口烟或许本就该被茉茉含着的，他像是那两人之间的一座桥，摇摇晃晃把一口烟与另一口烟在自己的肺腑里接渡了。

“你也太高看我一头，我哪有会飞的天分哪……”

04

黄先生要回江西老家去过年，希希还与他闹着脾气，一次都没再回去，倒也不去园子里勾三搭四，从早到晚占在茉茉的被窝里，茉茉说他是火炉子成了精，也省得他花钱再买了。年二十七黄先生离开西安，茉茉那晚破天荒回来，小指头上还挂了一枚钥匙，丢到他跟前：“醒醒神，看看这是什么，你的宝贝黄先生给你留的。”

希希从被子里猛地扎起来，把那枚钥匙挂在手上，举到眼前，端详了半天，一块破铜烂铁也成了稀世珍宝，恨不得就要摇身变成古董协会的鉴宝学家。茉茉说：“在云驰路29号，黄先生的新公寓，说你这段时间可以去住。”

希希那只手仓皇地顿在半空，又哀哀地垂下了，他撇过头去，不再说话。茉茉见他这样，长叹一口气，“你真想回去？”他一只手探过来，摸到胸口处的单衣，“黄先生再好，也不值你砸上这些给他，况且他哪里是什么值得托付的好人？根本就是个登徒浪子，前些日子又去了我打工的酒馆，拉扯着我不肯放手……后来我把他骗去便所，自己跑了。”

见希希久未言语，脑袋还是倔犟地拧在一边，他又重重拍了两下：“假凤虚凰又有什么意思，你真是疯了——”

希希却猛地别过头来，一双桃花眼瞪得溜圆，粼粼地泛着光，他一开口，声音颤得发抖，大叫道：“我可不是疯了么！我可不是疯了么！我从别人那里把他偷来的，就算他哄着我、捧着我、宠着我，我也不得不抓心挠肺、日夜难安，冷落我、贬斥我、跑去同你拉扯，我也只能腆着贱脸贱皮，假装什么都不知道，什么都不在意……不是我应得的我却硬要来了，早晚要用别的还，我早已不是我了，昔日欠的那些人情冤孽，报应可不是来了么！再这样下去，总有一天我要把他杀了，或者被他杀了才行！”

圆环牢牢嵌在他手指，像是被如来佛祖下了紧箍咒，崭新的铜钥匙被他攥在手心，他攥得快要扎出血似的那样狠，片刻未曾把它松开。

那一年除夕，公园里零散的鸟儿聚起来，招展地落在云驰路29号的房檐下，紧掩起房门，唱了一夜轻快的歌。

黄先生在快入夏的时候才归来，他不在的这些日子还偶尔往小公寓寄钱、寄礼品，不过比起昔日也看得出窘迫许多。希希倒未辜负他一番心意，一直守身如玉，仿佛换了个人似的，大家都嘲笑他“守妇道”，就要“从良”了，他浑不在意，还去巡演的话剧团谋了个正经差事，报完剧目就到后台给话剧演员拾掇演出服。

黄先生这次回来憔悴了不少，那张年轻光鲜的面孔也刻上了几道苦印，那个快乐神气、风流倜傥的黄先生仿佛死在了冬天，新生的春草再好，也不再是原来那一株。黄先生家中最近受了不少打压，他一回来就着手公寓的转手事宜，说是要资金周转。爱巢不曾共住几天，又很快坍塌破碎了，希希只能暂住在剧团里，黄先生偶尔得闲还会来买张票，看他报完十秒的幕，再演一个半小时的无聊戏，这时黄先生就偷偷溜到后台，与他在简陋的换衣间——一扇古代仕女图的屏风后接吻。

黄先生不似以前那样风光了，不少人来劝他早早脱身，其他都是小事，把自己搭进去是真一万个不值。黄先生家里出了事，太多人眼见着他楼塌，生意人也早不受待见了，昔日大摇大摆逞威风的，全成了担惊受怕的缩头王八，谁都宁愿少要点身外钱财，该跑的早跑去香港、跑去台北了，但黄先生的外婆年纪大了，是离不开家的，黄先生自然也只能留下，她最大的心愿就是见黄先生成家……

闲言碎语比风传得还快，不消三天，希希便知道了唐小姐的存在。姚弛他们常去的面馆的新厨子是个假西安人，一碗油泼面做的不伦不类，他原是和黄先生同乡，也听说过黄先生这个小姘头，见他们来不忘“提点”两句：“云驰路那间公寓，本是黄先生要和唐小姐搭的爱巢，谁知道空便宜了他个把月就卖了出去……”

唐小姐鹅蛋脸，圆眼睛，学生头，根正苗红、一身正气，她曾经来看过几次话剧，希希记得她的模样，虽说算不上美，但和他这种一看便是邪路子的美一比，还是十分上得了台面。

希希对这些一概佯作不知，照样借了剧团后面杨阿婶的灶台，每天去给黄先生送热喷喷的一日两餐。黄先生现在住的地方也是唐小姐找人差办的，比起上个房子、还有那间已成他人温馨之家的小公寓相比，着实落魄了太多，黄先生也褪掉他那一身高级西装，变得不修边幅、蓬头垢面起来。

一日，他跟希希说道：“从明日起，你就不要再来送饭了，后天我就要走了，回江西去。”

希希夹着筷子叼硬梆梆的菜根，装作没听见，一会儿又说杨阿婶不许他多用调料，这菜做得太淡了些……说着说着，一豆泪就骨碌碌滚落到盘里，他拭了拭脸，漾出一个恬静的微笑，那张瘦瘪又苍白的脸在阴冷的房间里看起来惨淡至极，像是头七回魂，他幽幽地说：“呀……这下倒是不淡了。”

黄先生止住他的话头，握住他那双抖得快要握不住筷子的手，握得很紧很紧，像要把他的指骨都捏碎似的，“我给你也买了一张票，你如果愿意……”

说着他骤然松开手，起身走到床尾乱糟糟的一叠衣服里，翻了半天，找出一张皱巴巴的车票，上头印着一角二分，日期也在后天。黄先生不由分说地把它塞到希希手里，第一次他感觉到自己不再是紧紧扒着云彩、每天担心受怕自己掉下来摔死的那个人，黄先生从来没有这么紧的握住过他。希希抓着那张车票，却含着眼泪笑了：“你要我跟你走，我跟你回你的江西老家，见你的新婚之夜么？我都听说了，你外婆不是很中意唐小姐么？今年过年时不已经带回去看过了么？你这个兔孙子，我再贱也轮不着你这么轻薄……”

黄先生怔了一下，怒火飞快地爬上他的眼角、爬上那些道不再让他年轻的纹路，他抬手便把还剩小半碟菜的盘子挥到地上，几滴可怜的油水飞溅到他卡其色的裤脚，他的手在空气中胡乱挥舞了一阵，倒吸着气，却什么都没说出来。

希希的眼泪从脚底蓄到了头顶似的，哗啦啦地全从眼眶子里淌了出来，他看着黄先生，一会儿笑，一会儿哭，那张车票从掌心捻了又捻，都快要被揉烂了，他舍不得，他如何能舍得，哪怕这是一纸把他送进终身监狱的判决书。黄先生冲过去要掰开他的手，抢夺回那张车票，希希却不肯依，两个人扭打成一团，翻倒在地。正午的苦暑，人人满头大汗，黄先生的新居却不朝阳，透不进几缕光，希希又瘦又没力气，虚弱得像被阴间的无常吸干了阳气，黄先生一只手就能把他制住，却还是扒不开他的手。他仿佛用尽了自己毕生的气力去维护，手指尖被钉进了掌心似的，死活也不肯松开，直到鲜红的血从里面渗出来，滴滴答答落在地上——他喜欢把指甲留长一些，露出一截干净圆润的白边，此时它们全都化作了钝器，死死扎进了他的掌纹。黄先生终于放开手，把他丢到一边，他这才缓缓把手指舒张开，那张车票早已被指甲穿破，在拉扯中四分五裂，上头渗着斑驳的血印。

黄先生又冲过去甩给了他一巴掌，磨毛玻璃似的声音从他嗓子里迸出来，尖锐又刺耳，像极了野兽的哀鸣。这一掌用尽了十分的力气，希希刚撑起身子坐起来，便又被打翻在地上，只觉得眼冒金星，口中腥甜，死人似的歪斜在那里，久久未动弹。黄先生粗喘着气，好一会儿又把他扶到床上去，跪抱住他瘦骨棱棱的膝盖，把头缓缓地深埋了进去，双肩狠狠地耸动起来。

05

黄先生走了，巡演的剧团也走了，希希彻底变成了无家可归的伶仃鸟，在这个城市衰败的角落流浪、徘徊，他终于还是从黄先生那双温暖宽厚的手掌中挣出来，回到野处去了。人人都看尽了他的笑话，还说在车站遇到黄先生带着唐小姐，一双妙人，很是般配……

希希穿着一件雪白的汗衫，和姚弛一同坐在莲花池子边儿赤着脚拨水纳凉。姚弛念过中学，说起话也很有文化：“你和黄先生呀——真是应了那句‘大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆’。黄先生就是那片云彩，你就是那块小玻璃。”

希希咯咯地笑：“你们懂什么，就算一天黄先生入了土，也逃不开和我缠在一起，是死是活都分不开了，我们早被绑在一起了，绑在你们这些闲人的碎舌头里……”

师傅拿着一把大蒲扇在旁边扇，听了且道：“哼，你以为自己又是什么了不起人物，能被嚼那么久？也就是天再亮几次的事，便没人再记得你啰！”

有了黄先生的一遭事，希希大不如以前受欢迎，不只是希希，所有人的日子越来越难过了，四处风声都很紧，连夜里在公园游荡的闲人都要被巡逻的刑警拎到局子里盘问几句。好在树林里的叶一天比一天繁茂，又厚又密，掩住一只只游魂，大家蝙蝠一样在乌压压的夜色里你躲我藏，像回到了童年似的，享受着最后的快乐。

渐渐的，夜游园的人越来越少，大家像中元节过去还误留在人间的野鬼，呕心沥血借来一身人的皮子，遮住身上的可怖的创痕，钻进人群里，随波而走了。

希希在百货商店谋了个售货员的工作，日日磨破了嘴皮，跟斤斤计较的妇人讨价还价，虽说收入微薄，但还算安稳。可惜好景不长，黄先生阴魂不散似的，人都远走高飞了，些许零散的消息还传出来，说他在半道上被截住，要押送到山东去做改造。大家久违再聚在凉亭里聊起这些无常世事时，都替希希捏了把汗，说他也是好运气，否则定要和可怜的唐小姐一样，还没嫁过去就先被连坐了。

“唐小姐也是个重情义的人哪，原本我见她和希希是情敌，还损过她铜铃眼、一张脸生得像鸵鸟蛋，可如今黄先生出了事，她一个身家清白、根正苗红的大姑娘却不离不弃，还叫她父亲想办法救黄先生出来，可是令人刮目相看……”

希希斜倚着亭子，听了不言语，半晌只说：“唐小姐是个好人。”

“如今来看，却是黄嘉新个哈怂配不上唐小姐！”

不知何时，再提起黄先生时，每个人都不约而同地喊起了他的大名。黄先生如今从宴会大堂那一盏琉璃宝灯上跌落下来，一屁股的尘与土，满脑袋的青与红，在漆黑阴霾、凶神恶煞的大时代面前，和他们这些小蝼蚁再无不同。

希希点头称是，可第二日，却没见他再来公园，第三日、第四日，他蒸发了似的，再也找不见踪迹……师傅派人去他工作的百货商店问，人家说他前些日想来提前取工钱，被老板赶回去，再之后就不曾来过。

只有姚弛知道，希希临走之前还来芳草地找他借了钱，他是去找黄先生了。

师傅听说之后勃然大怒，生生摔折了那根拄了十二年的红榉木杖。

希希只能靠四处搜刮到的只言片语来追寻黄嘉新的下落。他半生流浪，命途多舛，攒了半生的运气如今全孤注一掷在了黄嘉新身上，许是皇天不负有心人，竟真的被他苦苦寻到。黄先生还没到山东，便在南京处被唐小姐家的人想办法保了下来，说择日另作发落。他们暂住在唐小姐父亲的旧友找的一间小屋里，旁边是大片的农田，马上到秋收季节，田野里满是金黄的稻子，希希苦等到夜深，才逢见一双男女归家。

黄嘉新把唐小姐送进屋去，关严房门，沉默地看着他，不见的日子里他又沧桑了许多，脸上还有几块未消的青紫痕迹，往日笔挺的背都微微佝偻了，走路也有些跛倚，可见遭了不少罪。希希觉得自己被他冰凿子似的眼神看得满身都是血窟窿，情、爱、痴、怨，都顺着汩汩地淌了出来，像挑破一个个恶毒的脓包。

黄先生的声音听起来疲惫极了，他说，“是你不肯跟我走的。”

那双眼红通通的，不知是因几夜辗转难眠，还是此时情绪高涨，他怀里还揣着一条破破烂烂的毛衣，希希看着眼熟，却未曾多想。他自顾自地问：“三伏天，你揣着毛衣做什么？”

黄先生说：“原本是要烧了去。”

希希从他手里扯过来，枣红色的毛线已经冒了头，只需轻轻一扯，便前功尽弃了。“给我吧，”他说，“烧了做什么呢，我找杨阿婶重新给织个什么，小毯子？枕头套？你觉得如何？……”

黄先生任他抽走，他全部的力气都用来隐忍什么，像是正压着滔天的痛楚，痛得多动不了一步、多说不了一句。他涩着嗓子，把希希的话截断了：“当时我也是疯了才做了那些事，你也看到我现在落得什么境地了，我自身难保，更别提像以前一样供你、哄你，希希，你走罢，就当没来过这、没见过我，把我忘了吧……”

希希一直全神贯注地听着，末了露出一个天真无邪的微笑，像是只山林里跑下来的小狐狸，还未通人情、未知世故，因此一切都看起来是如此纯真可爱，差点就要把黄先生迷住了。他问：“你要和唐小姐结婚了么？”

黄先生又回过神来，毫无疑问地说：“我当然要和唐小姐结婚。”

他闻言，猛地抬起头，轻声道：“那你欠我的呢……那你欠我的要如何还？”

黄先生冷冷道：“我不曾欠过你任何。”

唐小姐在屋里候了半晌，从窗户里窥见二人聊了许久，以为想要长叙，便打算把希希请进家来，她推开门，轻唤：“小星，叫他进来坐吧？”

“……小星，原来她也这么喊你。”希希歪歪头，笑着说。

小星是黄先生的乳名，只有最亲近的人能喊。黄阿姊寄来的信头总写着“吾弟小星”，黄先生每回看到这个便展颜一笑，希希趴在他膝头看他默默地读信，像一只乖顺的猫，也只能做他膝头一只乖顺的猫，那一声亲昵又温情的“小星”曾在喉口辗转了千回，却还是被压在舌底，不曾成形。

黄先生未回答他，回头与唐小姐道：“不必了。你先进去吧。”

唐小姐刚进屋，又犹疑地看了眼窗外，希希瞥见，突地跳起来勾住黄先生的脖子，作势就要上来咬他嘴唇，却未能得逞，被黄先生猛然一激灵推倒在地上，额头撞到门口低矮的台阶，顺着淌下一条赤红的溪水。

黄先生突然觉得头晕目眩，他不曾有晕血的症状，可看着歪倒在地满头是血、昏黄的灯光下脸色依然苍白如纸的希希，那些灿烂的日子里无数个影像突然重叠起来：穿着红毛大氅在后花园风骚动人的希希，倒在地上死死攥着那张破烂的车票可怜可畏的希希，再到这个心比天高、骄纵任性、翻过千山万水追到他面前也不肯承认一句反悔，拽着他就要往地狱里坠的希希……

那天是黄先生外婆的头七，他和唐小姐去村口烧了几件纸衣，外婆一辈子也算顺风顺水，不愁吃穿，唯独害冷，唐小姐说，教外婆在地下不要受凉，多添衣服。外婆八十大寿时亲手织给他一件毛衣，无论何时何地，他走去哪儿都带在身上，原本想这次也烧给她，却终是没舍得。待他回过神时，手上的毛衣却不见了，连带着那只火红的、飘残的小鸟，他终究还是让它从云端摔落在地了。

希希走了，一根羽毛都没落下，真的没来过似的，仿佛只是他的一场幻觉、一个梦魇，可黄先生分明记得，他走之前还在幽幽地说，“黄嘉新，你怎么还不带我去尝尝红毛丹？”

此后午夜梦回，常有人含着嗔怨，在耳畔痴痴发问：“黄嘉新，你怎么还不带我去尝尝红毛丹？”

旁人听了怕要笑，他却从不敢提及，只觉得刺心彻骨的寒。希希那个小孽障，把他躯干里那剖火种硬生生给剜了下来，让他从此患上和外婆一样害冷的毛病。

这一场游园惊梦，原来真是他欠他的。

06

无人再知晓这只小鸟去了何处，四处都是失心疯的人，希希夹在动荡的人潮之中，宛如湖里的一颗虾米，太过瘦小，也太过柔弱了，甚至被水波卷去何处都无人在意。

后来唐小姐家想了办法，又把二人接回西安去，黄嘉新免于一难，洗清了身份，两人在西安草草办了场婚礼，日子比起以前虽说清贫，但也还算平顺，只是黄先生在外消停不住，唐小姐前些年还为此大动干戈，后来一心投心于生儿育女，便对他惹的那些风流债都睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

1968年的冬天，西伯利亚寒流侵袭到内陆，西安百十年来不曾这样冷过，从除夕夜开始，鹅毛大雪下了三天三夜不停歇，快把整座长安城淹没了，莲湖公园的莲湖都变成了天山雪池。群众自发组织出来扫雪，人人都高呼着“瑞雪兆丰年”的口号，说明年定会大吉大利、全国丰收……

黄嘉新拄着笤帚在路旁喘息的功夫，被人叫住：“方才有个人找你哪，穿得好奇怪哩——说在南街巷子那里候着，正好那边好像无人打扫，你过去一道儿把雪扫了吧。”

他近来风湿愈发严重，积雪已经到了小腿肚，走一步便觉得膝盖刺骨的痛。正是大年初一，多数人都闭门不出，躲在家中取暖，他从南街巷子口往里探头，只看见一个影子熊熊燃烧着朝他奔来，像阿鼻地狱滚出来的一团鬼火，他只需看一眼，便觉得心肺俱焦，动弹不得，连手里的笤帚都倒陷进雪里，逃也逃不开，躲也躲不掉，只能任那团火越靠越近，把他的皮肉骨血都煎熬烧煮，生生拖进熔浆炽火里去。

他不再是那个第一次感到害怕的年轻人了，风刀霜剑不知杀了他多少回，每一次都杀死一个较为年轻、较为精神的他。可是如今面对旧时的魔障、梦魇，他又怕得发抖，裹着那件鸟毛似的大氅的希希握住一把匕首，折出耀眼刺目的雪光，他的脸上挂着凄绝的笑容，就这样直直刺穿了他的袄子，捅进了他的胸膛。

希希的那件大氅已经旧了，褪成一个不太鲜亮的颜色，黄嘉新的血直直喷到他胸口，胸前那一小撮毛黏成湿答答的一股，往下滴着血水，看起来鲜活热烈许多。他还嫌不够似的，红刀子拔出来，再捅进去，来来回回几次，雪地上溅满了星点的红梅，黄嘉新像被鬼掐住了脖子，连一声哀嚎都没来得及发出，希希抱着他，眉目似笑似哭，被雪花压弯了眼睫，融化后又顺着那张瘦得狰狞的脸庞清凌凌滚下来，落进黄嘉新不曾瞑目的眼里。谁又真的知道眼前这个疯子是人还是鬼？

那夜雪下得太大，待黄嘉新的尸体被人发现时，早已冻的发紫了。他像是长征的战士那样，独自躺在茫茫的雪地中央，血从胸口的窟窿里漏出来，渗到四周，洇开一片鲜艳的红色，仿佛连雪都烫热了。而周遭的雪地上，连一个脚印也没有，全被新雪覆盖住了，拜这场年夜的大雪所赐，凶手来无影，去无踪，仿佛那把匕首是鸟儿从天上衔来，交给他自我了结的。

此便成了一遭悬案，只有五年前莲湖公园的那些人还在窃窃相传，说是希希回来了，希希爱黄先生爱得太深太痴，恨与怨扯着他跌堕到地狱去，成了一只恶鬼，生要黄先生的人，死要黄先生的魂……

老何讲到最后，越来越口齿不清，醉得迷糊，自己先睡着了，我夜半听了这么一个不得善终的故事，只觉得冷得脊背发寒，浑身的燥热都烟消云散了，直直辗转到三四点才睡着。第二日下学回家来再问那希希的结局，老何却是怎么也不肯再说了。

当年的十一月，老何病重，住进了医院，这回是真的时日无多，他把我叫到床前，拖着那口干哑得马上什么也说不出的嗓子，问：“小星……你还想不想听莲湖公园的那个故事，最后结局如何了？

不消我回答，他便吊着他最后一口气，艰难又缓慢地开口说道：“希希离开南京，又辗转飘零了几处，最终还是回去了老窝巢，他在马路上撞见了唐小姐，唐小姐牵着一个男孩一个女孩，在德兴铺排队买糕点。希希这才知道黄先生一直都待在西安，除夕夜他跟踪到他们的新居，窥见黄先生洗碗摆碟，饭菜的香气飘进他鼻子里，黄先生正在屋子里高谈阔论：‘快尝尝我这道红烧鲤鱼！已经许多年未曾做过了哩！’希希这个小疯子哪里受得住，许多年前他住在黄先生公寓，为黄先生洗手作羹汤的时候，亲自教黄先生做的这道红烧鲤鱼……

“他把黄先生引到南街巷子，捅了黄先生三刀，黄先生穿得那般厚，却还是刀刀扎进了胸口，血注喷泉一般涌出来。黄先生死前听见那个不知是人是鬼的小东西说：‘今天我见到你的一双儿女，聪慧可爱，十分喜人，倘若我日后也养了小孩，都叫你的名字如何？好在小星这个名字，是儿是女，都能一用……’”

说到这，老何阴鸷地笑了起来，那双混浊的眼睛盯得我遍体生寒，想要跑脚上却仿佛顶了千钧。黄嘉新当初是否也是这样的感觉？我不敢细想，也不敢细看，生怕他眼球里狰狞的红丝是那个雪夜里黄嘉新的血溅了进去。老何在病痛的折磨之下，已经枯瘪得只剩下一副骨架了，一字一句，都像阴间厉鬼的噩咒，非要让我也跟着死一遭不成：

“那夜雪太厚了，什么也看不见，他回去的路上踩空了一个失修的井盖，摔下去，脸上被下水道的铁钩子划了一道长长的疤，面容尽毁，年轻时那点得意的资本不再，从此便宛如活死人一个了。他本没想跑，却偏偏全身而退了，警察也没来抓他，于是这次他逃得远远的，离开了西安这个伤心地，落脚到一个无人认识的地方去，还捡了一只小娃娃。那时你才三个月呀，被丢在村头的桥上，人人都趋之避之，只有我把你抱回家，让你云姨织了条毯子裹着你每日抱着，我供你吃穿、供你读书，你欠我的要拿什么还，小星，你欠我的要拿什么还呀……”

我惊心吊魄，就要被他的这番话活生生撕扯开来似的，再也听不下去，费尽九牛二虎之力终于拔动了腿，扭头冲了出去。

我从医院一路疯牛似的狂奔回了家，寒风侵肌的冬天却跑出一头的汗，甩上房门时才发现整个人止不住地打颤，连牙关都在劈啪作响。我把整个家都快掀了，终于在五斗橱深处翻出了一张陈年老照片，还有我婴儿时的襁褓：一条枣红色粗毛线织的毯子。老何一直骗我说这是他捡到我时唯一在我身上的东西，教我一定好生留着，倘若一日想寻根，也有所依据，可如今回想起那一声声粗哑的“小星”，却激得我不住地反胃，忍不住扶着墙干呕起来。

我再没去医院看过老何。

人人说老何捂了我十七年不曾捂化，野孩子就是野孩子，不知报恩，这辈子都活该成根孤伎薄的弃甲。我和老何虽然一贯不和睦，却是从这时起我才开始恨他。我哪里是他的孩子，我是他压在心底不曾见过天日的暗疮，是他扭曲未竟的爱情诞下的畸形怪婴，是替黄先生来向他讨债的索命鬼，亦是他还没来得及向黄先生索来的那些痴、那些怨。对他而言我什么都可能是，却唯独不是我；他救我、爱我，唯独不是因为我是我。

他在风雪交加的一夜走了，医院的大夫叫我去处理丧事，说老何死之前还一直唤我的名字，“老家伙年轻时伤风败俗乱作怪，没染上病也结了祸根，明明是痨病进来的，临死前一夜却流了一身的脓，寒冬腊月还一直说自己热得不行，想吃冰淇淋消暑，还说要吃什么红毛丹，一直喊着‘小星，小星’，要你去买给他……咱们这小地方，哪来的那些高级货？……”

我把老何送去火化，又拿了一瓮乌色的坛子把他捧了出来，掂在手里似乎比之前那一把瘦骨头还要沉，或许里面盛得都是烧不尽的那些情孽。突然刮起一阵风，我急忙捂住盖子，倘若这时掀了那层盖，骨灰便随风扬去了，我忍不住想，生前死死郁结着的东西，倘若在死后把它们吹散，是否能让他去得轻快一些？只可惜这风太柔、太轻，甚至做不到把它们吹到海角天涯，吹不出村子就又落地了。我也不知手里捧着的那坛灰烬到底真的是老何的爱恨痴怨，还是仅仅是他那副枯朽的皮囊而已。他飞了半生，却折断了翅膀，外头这样冷，我还是不忍心教他继续漂泊。

我带着老何，慢慢、慢慢地往家的方向走去，雪虐风饕的日子才刚过去，暴雪之后总是碧空如洗，向西的斜阳普照我满身，在背后拖出一道长长的影子。只可惜太多人等不到通往彼岸乐园的那渡航船，便一头扎进苦海里了结，从此便是生生世世、不得超度、不得解脱。

我从裤兜里又掏出那张老旧的相片，相片上的两个青少年眉眼都看不清晰，只能瞧见个清秀漂亮的轮廓，虚虚地游离在莲花池子边儿，仿佛是鬼影叠聚而成，如梦幻泡影，快乐到不甚真切。翻到背面来，只见上面用钢笔写了一行小字：

“大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。

1962年 8 月 同希希于莲湖公园拍摄”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 部分背景设定参考《孽子》，感谢白先勇先生。


End file.
